Underneath This Blue, Blue Sky
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: DrabbleFic. TN SS SI NH displayed in several situations. Romance and Fluff galore!
1. Revenge

A/N: well, I've been reading more and more drabble fic's lately and I suddenly feel the urge to write one XD this is my first attempt so be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairing: Neji x Tenten

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

In all the years that she had known him, Hyuuga Neji had never EVER smirked for this long… and it was creeping her out. There he was, standing in the middle of their sparring match no less, smirking like an idiot. It kind of pissed her off too considering SHE could be the only object of amusement to him since she was the only person AWAKE at this ungodly hour. As the cocky grin on his face got wider, she got angrier and made a pledge there and then to take holy revenge on whatever he was going to do to her, and she would stop at nothing to complete that pledge.

A scowl had etched its way onto her smooth porcelain face making it twist in anger. She glared at him suspiciously when she saw him deactivate his byakugan. Slowly, he began taking calm, measured steps towards her. Large brown orbs eyed him warily and she felt her legs automatically take a step back…and another one, and another one. Eventually, she bumped into a hard surface and looked behind her only to see a tree. She was cornered.

"Damn it Neji! What the hell are you doing—" she whipped her face back around to glare at him but instead, she felt something warm and soft pressing against her lips. It took her a while to realize that it was indeed his lips that were moving against hers ever so gently.

Tenten gaped as Neji pulled away and opened his milky white eyes to stare into hers. She quickly forgot her shock when that same smirk worked itself onto his facial features again.

Revenge sounded pretty good right about now.

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

A/N: GAHH!! It was horrible!! –sobs in a corner- hopefully the next one will be better –sniffles-


	2. Of Water and Tomatoes

A/N: Second attempt –sniffles-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairing: Sasu x Saku

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

It always piqued her curiosity when he had that brooding look on his face. Maybe it was because she wanted to know oh-so-badly exactly what was going on in that genius mind of his. Or simply because she rarely ever saw emotion expressed clearly on his face. Sakura could tell from the way his eyebrows knit together that he was thinking heavily on something. But the question was, what was that something?

Sakura glanced towards the raven haired boy from the corner of her eyes. He sat on the railing of the bridge staring at nothing in particular. Which was kind of a relief considering the pink haired kunouchi was terrified that whatever object he was staring at would crumble to ashes at his intensity.

The Uchiha prodigy wasn't really brooding on anything in particular. The only thing he could concentrate on was the low growling of his stomach. He had forgotten to eat breakfast that morning and unfortunately for him, he had gotten back late from a mission the night before leaving him feeling exhausted, which in turn led him to go straight to his bed on an empty stomach. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted even more closely together, that fish that was swimming around in the water looked really appetizing right about now… but then again, he really didn't want to go through the trouble of catching and cooking it. He gave out an uncharacteristic sigh and looked up at the large, cloudless blue sky praying that food would somehow rain from the heavens. Knowing that this would obviously not happen, he looked back down in defeat only to see emerald eyes peering right back up at him.

Promptly, he freaked out and fell backwards into the stream, successfully drenching himself in cold water. Blinking rapidly to get the liquid out of his eyes, Sasuke looked up at the culprit and saw Sakura holding a hand to her mouth trying to surpress her giggles. Before he could glare at her, a low grumble sounded. Sasuke looked around for the source of the sound before realization dawned upon him and he wrapped his arms around his stomach and glared at the rock beside the stream with a flushed face.

Sakura's giggle sounded like wind chimes and he slowly glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

Her jade green orbs were alight with happiness and in her outstretched hand, was a tomato.

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

A/N: WAAHH!! Its worse than the last one me thinks… -sniffles- I can't seem to make them short, I have a tendency to write LOONG stories… bah, practice makes perfect I guess…


	3. Dirty Culprit

A/N: okies… from this chap onwards, I am co-writing with ThreeDaysToBurnOneNightToDie …so hopefully it won't be that crappy. And also, from now on, the author's note at the end of the chap will be his too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

Hinata walked quickly down the bustling street, her destination the Hokage tower. Apparently Tsunade-sama had summoned for an errand, though what it was, she hadn't a clue.

The Hyuuga heiress stared around absently when a bright patch of spiky yellow bobbing in the crowd caught her attention. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized who it was. Reacting quickly, she looked around frantically before darting behind a large metal pole to hide. Cautiously, she peered around the pole, watching Kyuubi's host walk down the street. Looking more carefully, she saw that he was holding a small package though she knew not of the contents. The timid girl blushed, wondering if it was a gift, and if so, for whom? Was Naruto-kun seeing another girl? Hinata shook her head rapidly to dispel the negative thoughts. Surely Naruto-kun wasn't seeing anybody right? Being so engrossed with her thoughts, she didn't notice Naruto coming closer until he was practically brushing her nose. She gave a small squeak and dashed behind the pole once more.

Naruto seemed to be muttering something to himself, but she couldn't quite hear what it was exactly. Straining her ears, she managed to catch a few words.

"…Kakashi-sensei…stupid book…don't understand…"

Unfortunately, the hyperactive blonde had now walked out of earshot and had continued on his merry way without giving any signs of having noticed the girl who adored him. Sighing, the female Byakugan user continued on her way as well.

--

A while later, Hinata stumbled out of the Hokage tower, having just met with Tsunade-sama and given the task of delivering a letter to Naruto. The heiress had blushed at the mention of his name during her meeting with the Hokage and her face was still bright red. Slowly, she began to walk through the streets, still in a daze. Some passerby's looked at her and briefly wondered if the girl was going to faint.

--

Taking a deep breath, large white orbs looked at the poor excuse for a door which lead to the dwelling of the man of her affections. Swallowing audibly, she gathered up her courage and knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, she tried again and got the same result. Worry washed over her and she twisted the door knob hesitantly and stepped into the apartment.

"Naruto-kun?" she called out quietly and glanced around. Ramen cups were strewn everywhere and there was an orange book on the table. Her curiosity peaking, she walked over and picked up the book and flipped it open. She immediately turned bright red and promptly fainted as the door to the bathroom opened, steam billowing out. A blonde haired figure stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Naruto looked around, positive that he had heard Hinata-chan's voice.

He walked into the kitchen and his jaw dropped when he saw the book that was lying in her limp hands.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? HINATA-CHAN?!"

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

A/N: ookay… nvm then, he doesn't want the author's note so I shall take over! Bwahahahaha! R&R please!


	4. All the Little Things

A/N: and now me and ThreeDaysToBurnOneNightToDie (screw it, I'll call him TDTBONTD) present u with the fourth chapter.

Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto.

Pairing: Shikamaru x Ino

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

"Shikaaa!!" Ino's voice rang out in the Nara household.

Shikamaru groaned before moving his lazy ass off of the couch and started walking in the direction of his wife's voice.

"What do you want Ino?" he drawled as he leaned on the frame of the kitchen doorway. He watched his blonde haired wife bustle around in the kitchen preparing their dinner.

Ino didn't even spare him a glance when she spoke. "Could you take the garbage out for me please?" Without waiting for an answer, she threw him a large bag, which he caught it before it made contact with his face.

"Mendokusai…" ,but he complied nevertheless; he didn't want to be facing his wife's wrath anytime soon. Lately she had been getting more and more moody and it had escalated to the point where she started throwing large objects at him when she was irritated. The pineapple head scowled and rubbed the back of his head where Ino had just yesterday thrown a scroll at him because he didn't pick it up when she had asked him to.

Shikamaru dropped the bag into the bin that was marked 'GARBAGE' and stuck his hands in his pockets before trudging back into the house. Ino had been making him do more chores recently and it was beginning to irritate him. Instead of going back to the couch like he had initially planned, he found his feet leading him to the kitchen where a pleasantly delicious smell was coming from. Shikamaru walked over to their small table and sat down in a chair, his arm slung carelessly over the backrest. The genius watched his wife's every move and the edges of his lips turned up into a small smile, all past irritation gone. It seemed like an eternity when he sat there, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. It was times like this that Shikamaru remembered why he had married his childhood friend in the first place. Sure she was troublesome and demanding, but he wouldn't give her up for the world. It was all those little things that she did that made him love her so goddamn much. The little things such as her remembering to take his cigarette's out of his chunin vest when he himself forgot, or her making sure that his hairband was in the exact same place every day so he knew where it was, or her waking up everyday 10 minutes earlier than him just to prepare his breakfast and coffee so he wouldn't go on a mission on an empty stomach.

To be honest, he had liked Temari more at first, but after Ino's battered, bleeding body was dragged back from an A-ranked mission a year ago, he had nearly lost his wits. When she had arrived in the hospital, she had no pulse and was pronounced dead for approximately 2 minutes and 27 seconds. Those 2 minutes and 27 seconds were the most agonizing moments in his life. He remembered that he broken down and started crying and had tried to stab himself in the chest, but Chouji had stopped him in the nick of time, yelling in his ear that Tsunade-sama had managed to bring the blonde haired kunouchi back from the brink of death. It was after that incident that he had realized that he loved Ino more than a friend and needed her in his life lest he go insane.

He was snapped out of his stupor when Ino placed a plate of food in front of him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down across from him. They muttered a quick 'itadakimasu' and dug in. Dinner was pretty much uneventful except for Ino telling him about how there have been more casualties on missions and how the hospital was feeling the effects of it. Shikamaru almost laughed at the adorable scowl that had made its way onto her face.

The rest of the evening had gone smoothly without any argument and soon the married couple found themselves in bed in each other's embrace. Shikamaru took this time to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind all day.

"Hey Ino…?"

"Mmm… yea Shika?" she mumbled against his chest.

"How come you're making me do more work around the house?"  
"Because you're a lazy ass."

"But you never made me do stuff before," he whined.

"You'll have to do those things eventually."

"No I won't."

Ino didn't pursue the argument anymore but merely smiled up at him. It was an eerie smile and it was starting to creep him out.

"Hey Shika?" Ino smiled sweetly at him.

The genius raised and eyebrow encouraging her to continue.

"I'm pregnant."

Oh shit.

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

A/N: awwhh… he doesn't want the author's note again… oh well, he'll get the next one for sure XD this is a bit long I know, but I'm working on making them short.


End file.
